


Send Me the Address and I Could Meet You By the River Styx

by laullorona



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Future relationship is implied but it can be read otherwise, Gen, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Meet-Cute, but it's really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laullorona/pseuds/laullorona
Summary: As irritating as it may be, change is, frankly, welcome by the Lord of the Dead.(Low-key Hades/Persephone Arasol AU.)





	Send Me the Address and I Could Meet You By the River Styx

_what the fuck ii2 2he doiing?_

Captor watches the lunatic in his yard as she carries on shoveling dirt from the ground. The woman's relentless, wiping her brow periodically but never stopping as her eyes scan what is to him a complete disaster- Sollux almost wants to say there's a strange hunger in her gaze. But that'd be weird, and good gods above and below, Sollux may be a self-proclaimed hermit, but he was not going to own up to any more strange behavior. Her hair blows around her head with the dirt loosened from the ground, and holy fuck, he can feel the stinging of the debris even as he keeps his distance from the mysterious stranger invading his domain.

  


He should make her leave. Tell her to scram, maybe. That she's a fool for using the realms of the gods as her own little sandbox.

  


But there's that goddamn _hunger_ in her eyes. Sollux scoffs, frowning, but leans back nonetheless to watch her dig.

  


_scrape_

The frown lines become more and more knit together as the mad girl toils on. Sweat gleams on her biceps, her calves, down what little is visible of her neck beneath that thick fucking hair of hers.

_scrape_

_2he'2 de2stroyiing my fuckiing property, and for what?_ Sollux sighs, but he's looking at the site intently, now. There's a sliver of genuine interest when he wonders: what is it beneath the soil that is so valuable for his curious stranger to fight tooth and nail for it, against the power of mother nature herself? 

_crack._

_  
_

He can barely see the top of her head now, but the person's glee is evident. She bends. She stumbles her way up. From the spot where her prize was nestled beneath her forearm, his no-named monstrosity of a visitor brandishes an archaic skull with pride. 

"All that trouble for a dead fuckiing aniimal, huh?" _wait- oh, 2hiit._

Captor's mouth runs dry, and he has to force himself to take a deep, shaky breath, but he doesn't know why. The intruder, on the other hand, merely lifts her head and grins at him the kind of grin you would expect after winning the most harrowing battle. She shifts to face him.

  


"I find it c0mf0rting t0 have relics 0f the past. I've been trying t0 get my hands 0n this fella, but the l0rd 0f the dead is never ar0und. Had t0 take matters int0 my 0wn hands."  


"Yeah, well good job wreckiing the garden, a22hat." 

"I'll make it up t0 y0u. Very s0rry ab0ut the hydrangeas, but they'll be fixed up s00ner than you can keep w0rrying 0ver them."

  


Sollux laughed, dryly. His voice was strained by the time he was able to mutter out, “Got a name, mii22 iintruder?” 

She beamed at him as if she hadn’t just annihilated his yard. 

  


“Aradia!”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is my first work being uploaded on here. Comments are welcome, and if anyone would be willing to beta for me I'd appreciate it! I was feeling nostalgic for Homestuck so I decided to write out a short Arasol fic. The title is a quote from samsa's "Haunt Me."


End file.
